Costumbres
by Sunny Yummy
Summary: Después de pretender ser una pareja homosexual por más dos años gracias a el incidente asiáticas Tweek y Craig se cansan de actuar y deciden acabar con toda esa farsa, porque ellos no son gays, por supuesto que no. Puede que de vez en cuando no puedan evitar ser algo empalagosos, pero es solo la costumbre... ¿Verdad?
1. OO1 Terminando con esto

Hace dos meses Tweek y Craig habían decidido darle fin a todo, después de cuatro años actuando para tener contento al pueblo se habían cansado y estaban dispuestos a mandar todo a la mierda ¡Ya tenían quince años, maldita sea! Querían verle las tetas a una chica sin que los acusarán de ser infieles. Ya todo estaba decidido, sin importar cuantas lágrimas ocasionarán o cuanto dinero les ofrecieran, no se dejarían manipular esta vez.

Craig decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un guión, así ninguno haría quedar mal al otro con sus improvisaciones y los dos saldrian ilesos del problema (a diferencia de la vez pasada). Ensayaron todos los días de la semana por tres semanas ¡Completas! Días repasando y perfeccionando todo para que fuera completamente creíble, y, finalmente, el lunes veintidós de marzo llevar a cabo su maravilloso plan.

Todo transcurría con naturalidad; Era la hora del almuerzo y ambos se encontraban en la cafetería escuchando a Clyde hablar de su cita con Bebe, y entonces, justo cuando el castaño empezaba a hablar de lo fantástica que era la rubia y lo mucho que la amaba, nuestros protagonistas intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, hora de iniciar el show.

—¡¿Sabes, Craig?! — Gritó Tweek, esperando obtener la atención de todos los presentes.— Antes tú solías hacerme sentir así, solía pensar que eras el centro del universo y que estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero últimamente ya no me siento igual, ya no puedo sentir nuestra antigua conección. —Inició, con un tono de voz alto para que pudieran escucharle. Dejando su sándwich en la bandeja y centrando su atención en el chico de chullo azul sentado frente a él, mientras Clyde se callaba de golpe y Token miraba confundido al rubio por el comentario tan fuera de contexto.

—Yo también me he sentido así estos días, Tweek, ya no puedo sentir la misma chispa de antes. —Siguió el moreno, con el mismo tono de voz que su compañero, correspondiendo la mirada del rubio y dejando su leche con chocolate en la mesa.— Es decir, estos años junto a ti han sido maravillosos, pero es verdad que estos meses ya no es lo mismo que cuando teníamos diez años.

—Quizá... Deberíamos acabar con esto, no queremos salir dañados en una relación sin amor.— Clyde soltó un pequeño chillido ante la propuesta de su amigo, a la vez que sentía sus ojos humedecer y soltaba un pequeño "Nooo" por lo bajo

—Ehhhh. —Arrugo la frente y le dio una mordida a su sándwich ¿Qué carajos debía decir ahora? Puta madre, la mirada del rubio pasaba de ser una triste a una molesta.— Oh, sí, sí, es lo mejor para los dos.

El contrario relajo su semblante y le dedico una sonrisa, para luego suspirar con resignación.— Gracias por entender.

—Ajá, sí, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.— Contestó ya completamente desinteresado en mantener una buena actuación, miró alrededor en busca de las reacciones de la gente, ganándose una enorme sorpresa y decepción al ver que ha nadie parecía interesarle, excepto por Clyde que lloraba a más no poder.

—Sí, por su puesto que podemos. —Dijo, para luego volver a centras su concentración en su almuerzo.

Clyde se levantó y golpeó la mesa con sus puños, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y las lágrimas no parecían detenerse. —¡Por favor, díganme que no es en serio!


	2. OO2 Actuar como amigos

Ambos se sentían descolocados y confundidos ante el poco (por no decir nada) de interés que tenía la gente en ellos y su reciente rompimiento ¡Ya habían pasado dos días y nadie los había sobornado para volver! ¿Dónde estaban las malditas asiáticas? ¿Qué mierda? Pero si todo había comenzado porque el puto pueblo insistía en que ellos eran maricas y tenían una especie de amor secreto ¡Incluso hicieron un jodido berrinche cuando intentaron separarse la primera vez! ¿Y ahora de repente no le importaba a nadie? ¿Entonces por qué carajos siguieron actuando por tanto tiempo? Y pensar que habían perdido tres semanas ensayando esa mierda cuando bien pudieron haber estado jugando fornite.

«Oh, cariño. Lamento que hayas roto con tu novio, pero bueno, lleva este capuchino a la mesa cuatro» Era todo lo que había dicho la madre del rubio cuando le contó sobre su rompimiento, bueno ¿Qué esperaba? La mujer le daba mentafetamína a los nueve años, obviamente no le importaba que terminara con Craig.

«Oh» Había contestado el padre de Craig, va, era predecible, pero esperaba más.

Parecía que Clyde era el único al que realmente le importaba si rompían o no, les había mandado alrededor de cien mensajes de texto pidiendo una explicación racional y otros cien rogando que volvieran.

—Joder, a nadie le importa una puta mierda. —Se quejó de nueva cuenta Tweek, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada y ahogando un grito de frustración. —Pudimos dejar de actuar hace años.

—Lo sé, bebé. —Contestó Craig, mientras acariciaba su cabello buscando tranquilizarlo, hace media hora el rubio irrumpió en su habitación para quejarse de lo insatisfactoria que había sido respuesta de su madre— Pero por lo menos estamos libres ahora.

Levantó ligeramente cabeza para poder mirar al chico junto a él, el cual ahora le mostraba una sonrisa ladina en un intento de transmitir confianza. —Supongo que tienes razón, por lo menos ahora podemos dejar de actuar como homosexuales. —Contestó para luego volver a hundir su cabeza en el cojín

El moreno pasó sonreir socarronamente, continuando con las caricias en el cabello del otro —Yo siempre tengo la razón, cariño.

Tweek se removió incómodo en su lugar y se sentó para poder quedar a la altura del azabache. —Craig, basta con eso.

—¿Basta con qué, amor? —Retiró su mano de los cabellos dorados del chico y mantuvo su tono de voz tranquilo, a Tweek se le colorearon las mejillas y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Puedes dejar de llamarme con apodos cursis en cada oración, ya no estamos saliendo y es raro.— Contestó, apresuradamente y con las mejillas aún ruborizadas.

Sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza por de la vergüenza, y fue su turno de evitar la mirada del otro. —Perdón.

El rubio alzó sus cejas y luego soltó una carcajada que ocasiono más colores en la cara del chico.— Tranquilo, amigo, no es nada.— Su tono de voz tenía un ligero tono de diversión, golpeó el hombro del contrario y le dedico una sonrisa relajada.—Supongo que nos acostumbramos a las cosas de pareja.

El moreno le correspondió la sonrisa, y soltó una risa aún algo avergonzado. —Sí, supongo, será raro actuar como amigos otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es decir, no lo sé.— Rasco su nuca nervioso mientras con su mano libre jugueteba con las orejeras de su chullo.— Llevamos tanto tiempo pretendiendo ser una pareja que creo que será difícil tratarte como a un amigo.— Craig podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, tierra tragálo, está hablando demás.

—Oh, bueno. Creo que sí será algo difícil.— Tweek también sintió sus mejillas colorearse de nueva cuenta y el nerviosismo aparecer— ¿Será correcto empezar a usar el #NoHomo? — Intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente, se relajó cuando escucho una risita por parte del moreno y vio como este se recostaba ya más tranquilo.

— Sí, claro.— Rodó los ojos con diversión.— Será difícil hacer que dejen de pensar que somos gays con eso.

—Craig, hemos fingido ser novios desde cuarto año, va a costar un culo que la gente deje de pensar que somos gays.— Se recostó al lado de él y dio media vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos.— ¿Qué importa si somos cursis de vez en cuando? Somos amigos y nosotros sabemos que es solo por costumbre, la gente no va a dejar de pensar que somos homosexuales hasta que tengamos una novia de verdad.

—¿Una novia de verdad? — Craig tragó saliva y se sintió nervioso nuevamente, tener una relación real era algo muy grande.

— Sí, una novia de verdad.— Tweek se veía decidido y seguro de lo que decía, puta mierda.

—Oh. —Fue la única respuesta que logró salir, desvío la mirada al techo y le pareció mejor observar las estrellas de plástico pegadas en el que continuar hablando.


	3. OO3 Novia de verdad

**¡Hola, amores! Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, honestamente no sabía cómo continuar):**

**Muchas gracias a LuisCarlos por darme la bienvenida al fandom, espero traer más historias de estos dos.**

Una novia de verdad.

Eso era lo que le había dicho Tweek que necesitaba, pero honestamente ¿Qué chica estaría tan desesperada para salir con él? Craig Tucker, el chico apático y aburrido de la clase, que tenía los dientes jodidos y encima una sexualidad dudosa.

Estaba comenzando a dudar que la falsa ruptura fuera una buena idea, de cualquier forma relación ya había sido aceptada y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con el rubio, además no le interesaba ninguna chica ¿Entonces porqué apoyó la idea de terminar? No, es más ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? No era una relación real después de todo, todo había sido por presión social y Tweek no se veía directamente afectado por su ruptura, ni siquiera se veía preocupado sobre el tema y eso es raro de decir si hablamos del pecoso. Es decir, a él tampoco le preocupaba ni nada por el estilo. Solo que actuó demasiado bien como el novio de Tweek y ahora es difícil salir del papel, sí, es eso.

Lanzó la piedra más cercana que encontró lo más fuerte que pudo y observó hundirse en el agua. Gimió con frustración, había ido al río para despejar su mente y no pensar en eso, pero parecía que no podía sacarse el tema de la cabeza.

Estaba por levantarse e irse, pero antes de poder retirarse una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ondulados se sentó junto a él, antes de dejarlo pronunciar cualquier cosa comenzó a hablar.

—Soy Estella, estoy en el club de teatro con tu exnovio.— Se presentó mientras le tendía la mano en señal de que la estrechara.— ¿Eres Craig Tucker, cierto?

—Sí, así es.— Aceptó la mano de la contraria con algo de duda, tratando de no ser muy descortés.— ¿Qué quieres?

La conocía, la había visto un par de veces cuando acompañó a Tweek a los ensayos de su primera obra; era conocida por hacer sentir inferior a las personas a su alrededor y su relación con Pip, el chico que protagonizó "Grandes Esperanzas" la primera obra de teatro producida por la escuela, aunque se decía que recientemente habían terminado y que el inglés se encontraba saliendo con un tal Damien.

—¿Cuál es tu sexualidad? — Preguntó sin discreción alguna, logrando hacer sentir incómodo al contrario.

—Que te importa.— Respondió cortante y con un deje de molestia en su voz.— No es tu asunto.

Estella giró los ojos irritada, esto estaba tardando más de lo que debería.— Solo contesta, pendejo ¿Saldrías con un chica?

—Ugh, sí, supongo.— Siguió utilizando un tono que marcaba desagrado ¿Por qué carajos le estaba preguntando eso?

—Genial ¿Quieres ser mi novio?— Nuevamente fue directo al punto, sobresaltando al chico y haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Disculpa? — ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ser su pareja?

—Ya oíste, idiota ¿Sí o no? No tengo todo el puto día.— Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear ligeramente el suelo con su pie derecho.

Dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la chica, era su oportunidad para que todos dejarán de pensar que es gay, quizá ninguna otra chica le pidiera salir nunca.—Eh... ¿Sí?—

—Muy bien, mañana nos vemos en el patio de la escuela en el tercer receso.— Ordenó de manera firme mientras miraba sus uñas.— Si llegas un minuto tarde te asesinaré.— Le regaló una mirada amenazante junto con sus palabras y se retiró del lugar.

Craig la observo hasta que salió de su área de visión, se recostó en el pasto y pensó ¿Qué mierda? Bueno ¿Es justo lo que necesitaba, no? Una novia de verdad, una chica que estuviera tan desesperada como para salir con el gay de la clase, y que así todos vieran que no era gay, además Estella se lo había preguntado por su cuenta e incluso le parecía... ¿Atractiva? Aunque honestamente ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba.

_Al parecer sí hay una chica lo suficientemente desesperada para salir con el gay de la clase._


	4. OO4 Mala reacción

—¡Por favor vuelvaaaaan! ¡Yo sé que aún se aman! —Rogaba Clyde por milésima vez en el día, su mano derecha se aferraba a la pierna de Craig y su mano izquierda a la de Tweek, estaba llorando mares y ambos chicos lo arrastraban por el suelo en un intento de caminar por el pasillo, había estado haciendo berrinche desde que se encontraron el autobús y no parecía cansarse.

—Clyde, basta. Ya te dijimos que no y como amigo debes respetar nuestra decisión, así que por favor, déjanos en paz. —Habló el rubio con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se sentía hastiado y frustrado, le molestaba que su amigo insistiera tanto y aún estaba dolido por el poco interés que su madre había puesto en él, el hecho de que el castaño jodiera tanto con el tema le recordaba lo poco que parecía importarle a sus padres su supuesta infelicidad, además de que era jodidamente irritante y Craig, quien ajeno a la situación jugaba con su móvil, no parecía tener la intención de ayudarle a callarle la puta boca.

—¡Pero Tweeeeeek! ¡Ustedes son juntos desde que somos unos niños, su historia de amor no puede acabar así como así! —Dijo entre lloriqueos. —¡Deben volver y resolver todo! — Tomó con ambas manos la pierna del rubio y se sonó la nariz en su pantalón.

Ya fue suficiente, Tweek ya estaba hasta la puta madre. —¡Que no, carajo! ¡No vamos a volver solo porque tu crees que deberíamos hacerlo, Clyde! Cierra la maldita boca de una vez. —Levantó su pierna con brusquedad para deshacerse del agarre del castaño y le dieron ganas de patear su cara, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa la voz de Craig se hizo finalmente presente en la conversación.

—De cualquier forma ya tengo novia. —Dijo con su típico tono indiferente y sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su celular, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas de ambos chicos y un "¡¿Qué?" al unísono.

— Eh, sí ¿Qué con eso? —Respondió aún sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular, ocasionando que un enojado Tweek se lo arrebatara de las manos— ¡Oye, estaba a punto de llegar al nivel cien en Candy Crush! —Se quejó y finalmente dirigió su vista a los chicos con molestia.

—¡Pero si terminamos hace menos de tres días! ¡¿Cómo pudiste conseguir novia así de rápido?! —Le gritó en un tono acusador y molesto.

—¡¿Quién es la maldita?! —Gritó también Clyde levantándose del piso aún con las lágrimas en los ojos y apuntándole con el dedo.

—Ya, tranquilos, no se tienen que poner así. —Rodó los ojos con diversión, sonriendo levemente. Esperaba una reacción así por parte de Clyde pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo haría Tweek y, aunque no lo va a admitir en voz alta, le alegra un poco que le disgustara la noticia.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Preguntó el rubio manteniendo la molestia en su voz.— ¿Nos vas a decir quién es o no?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Quién carajos es, Craig?! ¡Dilo de una vez! —Volvió a gritar Clyde.

—Clyde, deja de llorar.—Regañó Tweek, mirándolo con un ligero reproche.

—Estella.— contesto con simpleza.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio un minuto, como tratando de procesar el nombre que acababa de salir de la boca del moreno.

—¿Estella? ¿Estella Havisham? —Cuestiono el pecoso, frunciendo el ceño.

—Creo que sí.— Honestamente, Craig no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se apellidaba, literalmente ayer fue la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra.

—¿La de mi club de teatro? ¿La exnovia de Pip? —Se podía distinguir el desagrado en su voz.— ¿Esa Estella?

—Así es— Afirmo, con una sonrisa socarrona, pues al parecer Tweek estaba muuuy molesto con la noticia. Tomo una de las manos del chico y lo atrajo para poder envolverlo en un abrazo.—Pero tú siempre serás el dueño de mi corazón, bebé, no tienes porque estar celoso. —Hablo meloso, para después plantar un beso en su cabellera rubia.

—No jodas, Craig.— Hablo con ligera molestia el contrario, notablemente avergonzado.

—¿Por qué juegan con mis sentimientos? —Va, si según ellos iban a terminar deberían dejar de actuar así, o por lo menos eso pensaba Clyde— ¿Y cómo te hiciste novio de Estella? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Y como si con ese comentario la hubieran invocado, Estella hizo aparición en el lugar.

—Ahí estás, rarito de mierda. Te he estado buscando por toda la puta escuela. —Habló con acidez y jalo al pelinegro del brazo para que la acompañara. —Te dije que en tercer receso estuvieras afuera, cajaro.

—No tienes porque jalarme del brazo, sé donde está el patio.— Comentó para que le soltara.

—Cállate, subnormal. —Le contestó la rubia, soltó el brazo del chico y en su lugar tomo su mano, para después caminar con prisa arrastrando al pelinegro con ella.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, mientras miraba con enojo en dirección a la nueva pareja. —Me largo, iré a la cafetería con los demás.

El castaño se quedo en su lugar, repasando todo lo que acaba de pasar. Bien, definitivamente estos dos siguen gustandóse, solo son muy pendejos como para admitirlo. Clyde estaba complete seguro de eso e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que lo admitieran.

—¡¿Vienes o no, Clyde?!_ Escuchó a Tweek llamarlo a la distancia.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, espera! —Gritó de regreso, para luego correr en dirección hacía su amigo indudablemente gay.


End file.
